


preti ladee

by mothfroth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, and miss dearly, this was a joke, with friends I don't have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfroth/pseuds/mothfroth
Summary: josh just wanted a preti ladee





	

Josh hid in the library sometimes. He felt so alone, and sometimes it was unbearable.   
He hid in the corner today, crying. The staff members ignored him, they were used to it.   
"I just want a preti ladee," he sobbed into his hands.   
A rustling from high on the shelf.   
What was that? A leg descended from the highest shelf, and then another, and 6 more after that.   
Connected to the legs was a man.   
With 12 nipples.   
"I am that."

**Author's Note:**

> this has been the result of a groupchat me n my pals used to go nuts in making fake joshler fic


End file.
